The instant invention relates generally to ducts and more specifically it relates to a duct finishing machine.
All buildings built today have duct work in them to carry ventilation and air conditioned air throughout. Metal duct work is made on a machine that puts a machined connector on one edge and a quarter inch flange on the opposite edge to be turned to nest in the machined connector. The flange is now turned over by hammer using either hand, electric or air power creating a lot of noice. This situation is not desirable so accordingly it is eliminated by the invention.